equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64
'EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 (codename "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: TSCOB64" and "EQG: TSCOB64") '''will be the forty-seventh and supposedly the last episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls: The Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition" which is yet to be released in 2017. It is currently being developed by Pedant Czepialski. Due to its length, it will probably be divided into several smaller episodes. The plot summary (for Part 1) ''Quite some time passes by after Sid Megabus has been defeated. It seems that any sense of threat has completely disappeared from Equestria. This pleases Spike, who can finally live a peaceful life ironically watching television and drinking. One person, however, finds this situation incredibly frustrating. That person is Twilight Sparkle - her entire life (which up to this point was centered around crazy events filled with dangerous villains to fight) is part of the past. Long gone are the days of her glory as a hero of Equestria. While her friends managed to settle down, and began to experience the wonders of living a normal life, she sits around and plays video games all day long in order to keep her sanity safe and to fulfill the constant desire for adventure. Spike doesn't seem to notice Twilight's problems, and even if he does, he completely ignores them. At the beginning of the movie, Spike is awaiting Fluttershy, who left Ponyville and was supposed to pay a visit about a year later. Spike finally gives up and goes back to watching television, as well as drinking one of the last remaining bottles of vodka he had prepared for an epic "welcome back" party. It is established that Spike and Fluttershy became really good friends after the events of "Rise of Sid Megabus: George Lucas Edition", as her gangsta attitude suddenly returned. Spike, who was getting sick and tired of Twilight Sparkle in general (one for her involvement in the SPORK-COM organization, as well as her addiction to video-games), found a new soulmate in Fluttershy, as they went to parties, got drunk, and crashed vehicles around Ponyville. Now however, Fluttershy had severed all ties with Spike, seamingly for no real reason. Unable to reach out to her, either through the Internet or over a phone, Spike becomes depressed, as his everyday life became more boring than ever. Twilight is also frustrated, as she had no involvement in any of the SPORK-COM's actions in more than a year. While awaiting a new foe to fight or a some kind of doomsday event to prevent, she plays video-games, waiting for the signal from her higher-ups... (More to be released later) Features Characters * Spike * Fluttershy * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Brad * Celestia/Chrysalis * Apple Bloom * Granny Smith * Sweetie Belle * Coco Pommel * Maud Pie * Discord * Big McIntosh * The Sad Melody Trio * Commisioner NPC * Miss Mayor * The Flim Flam Brothers * Vinyl Scratch * Octavia * Dave Rodgers * The Great One * Overlord Hasbro * Mattel * Mark * "Shades" * Lauren Faust * ZX * JakeWhyman * Blarghalt * Mr.Chart * Walt Disney (only mentioned) * The Grim Reaper (only mentioned) * The Reapers Locations: EQUESTRIA GIRLS' Universe: * Golden Oaks Library * Fluttershy's Sanctuary * Rock Farm * Ponyville * "Sad Melody" Bar * Canterlot Castle The real world: * Comic-Con Press Conference * ZX's apartment * Lauren Faust's house * Hasbro's Headquarters * (Secret location 1) * (Secret Location 2) Music * Go Go Girls - People of the World Trivia Video * The movie's official tagline reads: "One Internet joke inspired forty-four, and one more, to honor them all..." * The subtitle: "The Strange Case of Bradtendo64" does not reflect the movie's plot that much, and it is a leftover from the time when the episode was supposed to be a small side story, set in a heavy-noir setting with Spike in a role of a cliché detective. It was kept, however, because of how bizarre and ridiculous it sounds. * Runtime is estimated to be at least 80 minutes total. * The movie will combine the elements of flash animation (for characters) with a fully modelled 3D environment - similarl to the animation style of "My Little Pony: The Movie". Story * The movie will follow a structure similar to "films made out of TV series". That is: while the core elements of the original will be set in place, the lore will be given a slight reintroduction for the audience that's not familiar at all with the source material. * The movie's story explores subplots established mostly in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter", however, many nods to the earlier episodes will be equally influencial and prominent, especially: Twilight Sparkle being a commander of the SPORK-COM organization and her love of videogames; Rainbow Dash being possessed by the mask of Jason Voorhees; the characters' coexistence in separate dream universes; Applejack's power of controlling Appuls and romantic relationship of Fluttershy and Discord. * This is the first time when we venture to the real world - a location rarely shown in brief scenes in the previous episodes. * The movie will include a complex, hand-drawn opening sequence which goes through the entire history of the EQG's Universe, as well as a few new subplots featured in the movie itself. * The movie is characterized by a much more stylized animation, with characters having complex facial expressions, full body movement and visually enhanced comedic scenes. * The third act does not take place in the EQUESTRIA GIRLS' universe. Characters * For the first time in the series, the characters will have distinctive personality traits. That is because in Pedant's opinion, the series became way too focused on its own framework as established in Day of the Flutter, and abandoned the simple and emotional moments that were the highlights of some of ZXInsanity's episodes. * Spike is the main protagonist of the movie's first act. * Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are the main protagonists of the movie's second act. Spike becomes more of a supporting character, but his influence on the plot is almost as significant as in the first act. * The movie will have a total of four villains throughout the story. * This is the first time, when the Flim Flam Brothers, as well as Miss Mayor are introduced to the canon of the series. * In the movie, Overlord Hasbro is depicted as a human being, and (accoring to the opening sequence) has always been one. That is because the movie was originally not supposed to fit into the canon of the Series. * Hasbro's Overlord outfit was slightly inspired by military uniforms from the French Revolution. * The most important member of the Sad Melody Trio is a waitress character named Rozenwyn. Despite having more screen-time and significance than the rest in the trio, her name is never once brought up in the entire film. * The movie establishes that the Gods' and Hasbro's power can not only be measured, but also run out. * The movie does not feature Morgan Freeman - the supposed key character to the eventual follow-up of Day of the Flutter. Miscellaneous * Bradtendo64 is the newest entry to the series of video-game consoles established earlier in the Parody Series' universe. Its first incarnation (Bradtendo 62) can be seen in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Vengeance, Thy Name is Appuls". * One of many deeper themes of the movie is the correlation between an author and its creation, as well as ownership of intellectual property. * Most of the movie's soundtracks consists of video-game music and Eurobeat tracks, especially Touhou Eurobeat (for various scenes) and Super Eurobeat (for driving scenes) Gallery Tscob64 2.png Tscob64 1.png Tscob64 3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Grand Episodes